


Devotion

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: In This Waking Life [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tony Takes Care of Stephen, and puts him in nice jewelry, is always watching and practically the third person in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Tony waits for Stephen to come home.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> People on tumblr wanted more Tony taking care of Stephen. That was the starting point but it evolved into much more and became way more sappy and romantic than planned.

The dark blue butterfly that suddenly appeared on the edge of the desk just behind the holographic screen was his warning. It was beautiful, with shades of violet and black and looked as otherworldly as it was.

Tony had no idea how long the little thing had been patiently sitting there before he noticed it but the moment he did he held out his hand. "Come here, beautiful," he whispered and grinned as the butterfly came to sit on the palm of his hand.

Stephen was back. Finally.

"And where's your master, little one?" He could guess, of course. "Come one, let's not keep him waiting. FRIDAY? Please save and shut everything down for the next… oh… about two to three days. I'm taking a vacation if anybody asks. No disruptions, no exceptions."

"Yes, boss."

"Thanks, babygirl. And now to you," he spoke to the butterfly again. "What's up with him? You're blue, so he's not hurt. You've been waiting and not fluttering around in a panic so he's not upset. Good. I've got plans and I've been waiting for an eternity."

While holding his one-sided conversation with the butterfly he made his way up from his workshop to the bathroom, barely conscious how FRIDAY dimmed the lights behind him the moment he passed them. Stephen preferred his surroundings a little bit darker and the light more natural when he came back from whichever dimension or alternative whatever his calling had sent him to.

The shower was still running and would be for a good while so Tony had more than enough time for his preparations. Perfect.

The butterfly left his hand the moment he crossed the threshold to the bedroom and settled on the table on Stephens side of the bed, near the box. Tony could swear it was watching him and he made sure to smile at it before he set about getting everything ready. The Cloak was floating near the door to the bathroom as if standing watch but it waved a greeting and Tony blew it a kiss before he waved back. It preened a little at the attention but let him otherwise be.

When Stephen finally emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of scented steam everything was finished. The candles were burning, the door to the balcony was open to let in the fresh, slightly cool summer air and the view up to the stars was breathtaking. But not as breathtaking as Stephen, Tony had to admit. He took a moment to just stare at the very beautiful, very naked man standing before him. A quick glance assured him that yes, Stephen was, aside from a few older and fading marks, indeed unhurt and a searching look into his face told him that mentally everything was as good as it got.

"Hey, I've been missing you." He still hated the fact that he had to stretch just a little if he wanted to kiss Stephen but by now he was resigned to it. It helped that he still had his shoes on and that Stephen was barefoot. "Thank you for saving us all, again." He rested his head on Stephens shoulder and just held on to him.

Stephen smiled and returned the embrace but still hadn't said a word. Tony wasn't worried. He could talk for both of them and he knew from long experience that it always took Stephen a while to fully come back into his body and their shared reality, especially when he had been away for such a long time. Soft words and gentle touches helped him to reconnect with himself and the physical side of this universe quicker and better. "I've got you", he promised as he stroked Stephens hair. "You're safe, we're all safe." The caresses moved down to Stephens back but stayed comforting instead of sensual. That would come later and Tony was looking forward to it.

For now the goal was to get Stephen to speak and maybe even eat a little bit. If Tony was _really_ successful and lucky he might even get an account of what happened without having to bribe Wong for it. (He would bribe Wong anyway. It was a game they both loved and it had the bonus of driving Stephen insane.)

"Tony," Stephen finally said and buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "I'm so glad to see you."

Tony chuckled. He had an playful answer ready - _Then why where you away for so long when you had me waiting here, all alone and pining for you?_ \- but he sensed that the timing wasn't right and after a few decades of tactlessness he was finally learning when to keep his mouth shut. "I'm glad, too", the finally answered. He gently disentangled himself, took Stephen's hand - only slightly shaking, good, but his grip was too weak, even for his standards, not good - and led him to the bed. "Do you think you can eat?", he asked instead of one of the hundred other questions swirling around his brain. He sat Stephen down, enjoying the moment of being the taller one, and wrapped him in the waiting blanket.

Right now Stephen needed a kind and supportive partner, not an asshole that demanded answers and pushed him around. When Stephen needed _that_ , Tony gave it to him, too. Just like when the tables were turned and Stephen was the one taking care of Tony. They both never had this kind of balance in a relationship before and Tony for his part had given up hope for ever having it. They never spoke of it but he suspected that Stephen had never, not even before the accident, even had the hope of finding an equal partner.

Stephen grimaced shook his head. "Better not." He looked up but evaded Tony's eyes. Instead he stared at the Cloak, which still hovered near the bathroom door. It seemed to hunch on itself and somehow managed to look sad. "I'm..."

Tony pressed his fingers to Stephen's lips before he could finish. "Never say that," he begged. "You're amazing and you're doing the best you can." He would have loved to get a little bit of food into his man but it wasn't meant to be. Oh, well. He changed his approach, the mood was getting to somber for his taste. "I've got something for you." He didn't even try to contain his excitement as the grabbed the box from the nightstand. The butterfly had relocated itself on the lid and fluttered it's wings in greeting. He loved the little guy, it was perfect. In the distance the Cloak had perked up and watched them with interest as Tony held out his hand. "If I may help you up, Doctor Strange? I have something that I think you'll like."

Stephen looked at the dark blue jewelry box and lifted an elegant eyebrow. But the melancholy had vanished from his eyes and he even had a little smile on his face. "Shouldn't you be on your knees for that?" His voice was still a little hoarse but getting better. He put a trembling hand into Tony's and let himself be pulled upright again. Tony rolled his eyes, grabbed the waiting dark blue silk robe and tossed it at Stephen.

"Get dressed, you're distracting me with your beauty. And I don't want to share your body with the neighbors, they're jealous enough as it is." Tony winked at him and Stephen laughed out loud. As if anybody could see them on the penthouse terrace of the Stark Tower. It was even protected from surveillance above, thanks to Tony's tech and a few clever treaties with the UN. Stephen had seen to the magical protection of the place; it was pretty much impregnable.

"You only want me for my body," he complained as the followed Tony to the balcony while trying to get halfway decent. A certain kind of nervousness that he hadn't felt in ages took over and worsened with each step - but it took the exhaustion and the memories of the last days away and replaced it with anticipation, so he couldn't complain. He knew where this would lead, where it had been leading for a while. He hadn't known when or how exactly but they both had known that Tony would be the one to ask. Stephen tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly dry as the desert. From the corner of his eye he could see the Cloak watching and waving it's enthusiastic consent. _It's good to have the approval of friends and family_ , he thought, slightly hysterical, before he forced his wandering mind back to the present. He didn't want to miss a moment of his, wanted it imprinted on his memory, his _soul_ for the rest of eternity.

The fresh air was heaven sent and Stephen took a deep breath that helped him to relax. _Shouldn't you be nervous, too?_ He stared helplessly at the calm and collected version of Tony Stark that stood before him. Stephen could detect a little nervousness but not nearly as much as he felt. He felt himself begin to tremble and it wasn't the cool air that caused it. Tony was still holding his hand and smiling at him as he very slowly went down on one knee, all the while holding his gaze. Stephen felt paralyzed, almost unable to breathe as Tony finally broke the eye contact. He lowered his head for a moment and took a deep breath before he looked up again. Finally, there it was! The apprehension. The butterfly fluttered away and settled on the railing. It would stay near them for a few more hours, before it would fade like the magic that brought it into existence. The Cloak, the eternal constant, was in the door, watching intently. By now they were both used to their own private voyeur.

Tony's voice shook almost as badly as Stephen's hands when he finally spoke. "Stephen Vincent Strange will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Stephen couldn't remember if his legs betrayed him or if he went down to the ground by design. He just found himself sitting on the floor, burrowing his face in Tony's neck, half strangling the poor man with his embrace while his constant mantra of "yes, yes, yes" sounded across the terrace.

Tony laughed, sounding younger and more carefree than he had ever heard him. But also a little choked. "Hey, Stephen," the finally managed to say, "I still have something for you."

Stephen relaxed his hold and gave Tony the chance to breathe again. His eyes, still a little glassy with unshed tears, fell to the box, still unopened, lying beside them on the floor. "It's too big for a ring." That had been bothering him, even though he had known what it meant from the moment Tony showed it to him.

"Of course." A careless, typical Tony gesture followed by an eyeroll. "As if I would give you a ring." He took Stephens hands in his own and looked at the mess. He began to stroke them gently, tracing the scars. The touch was gentle and soothing as always. For some bizarre reason Tony loved his hands and Stephen had long since given up on asking him why. "You have enough trouble with your sling ring on a bad day, I'm sure as hell not going to add to that. Besides, I was worried that a ring might interfere with your magic." He looked up with such a lost and earnest expression that Stephen just _had_ to kiss him.

"You're right," he said simply, annoyed at himself that he hadn't thought of that. But, in his defense, for the longest time of his life he hadn't expected to ever get married and any non-magical jewelry - with the exception of his broken watch - had lost its meaning after the accident. "So what...?"

Tony let go of his hands to grab the box. He opened it carefully and just like that the insecurity was back. "I hope," he began, "I mean, I spoke with Wong and tried to get some intel from Christine but I don't know..."

"Tony, I'm sure it's perfect. Now, don't torture me any longer and show me whatever it is." Curiosity had replaced nervousness and Stephen just wanted to see whatever marvel Tony had chosen for him.

"Torture, huh? I'll keep that in mind for later." Stephen shivered as Tony gave him _The Look_ \- the one that meant that before the night was over he would be begging for mercy. He could hardly wait.

_"Show me."_

Tony did

The bracelet was deceptively simple - just a relatively slender silver band with hints of gold. At first glance it appeared to have no markings but there were fine engravings on the other side, the one that would be touching Stephen’s skin. He looked up at Tony, the unspoken question clear.

"Wong," Tony confirmed. "Spells for protection and for good luck." He shrugged. "As good as you are, you need all the help you can get." _I'm sorry I'm not always here to give it to you myself._ "And my name, encoded, so that I'm always with you, even when you are on another plane of existence or whatever."

"It's perfect," Stephen whispered, holding out his right arm so that Tony could fasten it around his wrist. It closed with a faint click that seemed to echo through the air. _I'm bound to him, now. Not only in word but in deed, too._ The feeling was incredible. "And you're always with me, never doubt that, my love." The color of the bracelet reminded him of something but he just couldn't remember what. "What is it made of?" He moved his wrist so that he could admire the shine of the metal in the faint light available. It was incredibly beautiful and Stephen swore to never take it off again.

Tony shrugged. "Something I had at hand."

That was a lie. Stephen looked upwards as if in search of a higher power. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes, Doctor Strange?"

"What metal is the bracelet made of?"

"A titanium steel alloy salvaged from the Mark II Iron Man armor, fused with gold from the first arc reactor that didn't poison it's user with palladium, treated to be non-conductive and absolutely inert to electricity and magic. Except for the protection spell, which was Master Wong's contribution."

"FRIDAY!"

"Sorry, boss, you didn't tell me not to tell your fiancé the truth."

 _Fiancé._ Such a simple world but the truth of it crashed down on Stephen as it hadn't had before. "Fiancé," he repeated softly, again staring at the bracelet. "Thank you, FRIDAY." He looked up - only to find that Tony couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. "You romantic idiot." He couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. "Mixing science and magic - you really _are_ a genius."

"Wong helped." Tony looked away into the night. It was kind of adorable but insecure and there was no trace of his former self-assurance. In some regards Stephen would never understand him. Cool under pressure, able to manage a proposal almost without problems but when confronted with all the thought, foresight and love that went into the project he just tried to play it down. One day, he promised himself again, he would find out who damaged his beloved's self-worth so irrevocably and hunt them down, through time and space itself if necessary.

But that was a problem for another day.

"Of course he did. I can imagine it clearly." The thought was amusing and he would ask Wong about it later. He was still tracing the metal with his fingers when Tony gently grabbed his left hand and put it down on his thigh. Then he took Stephen's wrist in his own hands and started to play with the bracelet. He shivered as fingers found their way between metal and skin and stroked over his pulse point. Tony smirked. It was a blatant change of subject but Stephen didn't care.

What he did care about was the delicious pressure on his wrist - the right one was a little less damaged and Tony knew exactly how hard he could grab it before he caused pain. "For a moment I was tempted to put you into a matching pair," he confessed after a moment. "But that's overkill and I prefer to keep some things just between us." His voice had gone deeper, the implication clear.

Stephen swallowed and shivered, unable to say anything but since the barely tied robe didn't do much to conceal his reaction it didn't matter. Instead the used his free hand to grab Tony's neck and pull him into a kiss that wasn't nearly as innocent as the ones before. "Take me to bed and show me some of those private things. I'm yours for tonight and every night after that. You can put me into anything you want, I will wear it with pride."

Tony grinned. "Deal." He let go of Stephen's wrist and shushed him when he protested with a wordless sound and a betrayed look. "Don't look like that, baby. Just let me…" Somehow he managed to maneuver himself into the right position to lift Stephen up, bridal style. It wasn't easy but he managed it better than anticipated. The Cloak was there in an instant, ready to take the weight if got too much. Stephen was thankful for the support in waiting since he didn't want to end up on the floor but at the same time he was completely overwhelmed by Tony's casual display of pure strength.

"Wow, I guess all the training _did_ pay of," he teased as Tony carried him back inside, towards the bed. Stephen had no idea how he managed it, but he was only breathing a little bit harder than normal. It was an incredible turn-on.

"Tomorrow you'll get your ring", he promised. "I'm afraid I went the traditional route. But it's a nice one." Silver and adamantium with sapphires and infused with magic, too. He had consulted with Pepper, Rhodey and Happy concerning Tony's preferences. No vibranium, that had been their verdict. It was at the sanctum, waiting, but Stephen hadn't taken the time to go there after he came back. The siren call of a hot shower and Tony at his side had been far louder. He would get it in the morning, before Tony woke up. He would put it on his betrotheds finger, tell him again and again how much he loved and adored him and how honored he was. Even if was still searching for an elegant way to tell Tony about the tracking spell on the ring. He would worry about that later. Right now he had better things to do - like being laid down on the bed and being unwrapped like a Christmas present. "I love you, Tony."

Tony looked at him with so much reverence that it hurt. "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I know. Love you too, Stephen."

It was good that he liked long-term projects. He feared that it would take the rest of their lives to work on Tony's self-esteem. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/176920027701/devotion/).


End file.
